On the run
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: Jay and abi are more in love that ever but with Jay banned from seeing Abi and Abi having finished her schooling, they decide to run away, run away from Abi family but little do they know that this will either make or break there relationship all together
1. Chapter 1

My name's Abi Branning, i'm sixteen and i have a wonderful boyfriend called Jay brown. This is a story about us, about teenage marriage and our life as a run away couple.

It all started when i was getting ready for bed on a tuesday night and there was a tapping on my window. Of course this is really cliche because just that day in school, i had been learning about Romeo & Juilet in class and this seemed like a really Romeo & Juilet moment indeed.

Anyway i look up and i see Jay at my bedroom window. I don't know how he got up there but i don't care. The reason he doesn't use the door is because my parents hate him and have banned him from the house. So i suppose in Jays mind, using the window would be the only way to contact me at night.

I pushed my bedroom window open and he climbed through the window, careful not to make a noise. I look out and find a ladder that he had used to climb up to my bedroom window and the romantic feeling has gone when i see how rusty the ladder is.

"A ladder" I smirked im amusement. "Not anything more romantic"

"Babe, i would of climbed up a tree if you had one but you know as well as i do that you don't have a back garden and we can't plant a tree in the street" He wrapped his strong arms around me and for a split second i had felt true happiness, until:

"Abi, who are you talking to" It was Lauren and she was turning the door nob.

"Quickly, under the bed" I pushed Jay down forcefully and he slid himself under my bed just as Lauren walked in and looked around my room, confused.

"I could of sworn, i heard you talking to someone"

"Nope, just me. Im revising for my exams, so i'm saying all the answers out loud, so i remember them"

Lauren just looked at me, like she didn't believe a word i was saying but she seemed to shrug it off and leave.

Once Lauren had left, Jay pulled himself from under by bed and stood up.

"Sorry about that" i apologised as i flicked some dirt from his shoulder.

"We can't keep doing this Abs"

"I know, i know but what do you expect us to do, run away" That was the moment my life changed forever, little did i know that those words would have a big impact on my future and for Jays.

Jay just looked at me, his eyes shinning as he looked about ready to burst with excitement. "Do you love me" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What, of course i do" I was confused at what he was getting at.

"Then i know it's mad but why not run away with me" He looked so excited with this plan but i couldn't help but point out its flaws.

"Where will we live, where will we get money and how will we survive on our own" I folded my arms across my chest as i waited for him to answer my questions.

"We will live in a b&b till we get money to rent out a flat, we will manage to get jobs and we will have eachother to survive" He looked so pleased but i just couldn't see it happening.

"Jay, where about is this B&B, where will we run off to"

He seemed to think for a moment. "How about Scotland"

I just gaped at him, he can't be serious. "Scotland?" Given that scotlands not the far away, just half an hour to 45 minutes on a plain and a bit longer on a train ride.

Jay looked away from me for a moment before turning back to me. "Do you trust me?"

I looked startled at his question. "What?"

"Do you trust me" He asked again.

"Yes" I answered and he walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Then come with me, we never have to worry about people catching us again"

I turned around to look at him. "Never is along time"

It would be delightful to say that i had said "no" but unfortunatly that would mean know story and i of course had said:

"Fine, i'll go"

Jay pecked my lips tenderly and slid back out my bedroom window. On the run was a very scary thought.

Authors note: This is something i thought of last night when i couldn't sleep, i realized that i havn't done just a Jay and Abi story without a baby being born unless you count my sad story with Abi having cancer. Anyway i really wanted to do a sort of Run away story with Jay and Abi. Hope you like this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, i heard a knock on my door and my mother walked in with a grin on her face. "Abs, shouldn't you be off to school now"

"I have finished School mum" It was the end of May and my exams had been done and dusted.

Mum seemed to look at me confused. "But Lauren told me you were revising last night"

I bit my bottom lip, not sure what i was going to say now. "Yes i told her that but what i was really doing was preparing myself for the worst incase i failed my exams" That wasn't entirely false, i was scared incase i had failed.

"Oh Darling, you will ace your exams" she gave me a squeeze and little did she know that this would be a goodbye hug from me. Once she left the room, i felt my knees go like jelly and i had to sit down for a moment.

Then there was a tapping on my window and i stood up to let Jay in. He slid in, pulling his bag with him and looked around. "You're not even packed abs"

"I am waiting for mum to go to work and lauren to go out. If i start packing and they come in, then i will have some explaining to do"

He understood and sat on my bed, with two tickets in his hand. "Our Train ride is in 2 hours"

I couldn't believe i was doing this, running away from my home. "How long does it take to get to scotland"

"5 hours"

"Jay, you know i love you but this seems like a big step. Running away from our home, our friends"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "I understand abs and i hate to do this to you but it's only to be together and Lola and Dexter know"

"Lola and Dexter know" I looked at him, not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Lola, i knew would keep her mouth shut but Dexter was family.

"It took dexter some convincing but he finally came through. There both going to be at the train station to see us off"

"Abs, i'm off to work and Lauren has gone for a counciling session" shouted mum from the bottom of the staires.

"OKAY" i shouted back before turning back to Jay who seemed to be digging for something in his pocket. He finally pulled it out and showed me the ring that he had proposed to me with last year. "I love you abs and i want to marry you"

I looked at the ring and laughed softly. "I hope my fingers have gotten smaller. Remember that didn't fit me last year"

"I bought a new one that looks exactly like the old one" He grinned as he pushed the ring onto my finger.

It fit perfectly. "Jay i would love to marry you"

"We could always wait till next year when you turn 18"

I loved how he was so understanding, but that's not what i wanted. "Lets get married once we are settled"

"Realy?"

"Really" I confirmed. "But we need witnesses"

"Lola and Dexter could get a train there then a train back"

"Perfect" I leaned over and kissed him passionatly. His hands were sliding down my waist and he squeezed my bum. I giggled and pulled away from him. Making him groan and i could tell that he wanted to continue.

"After the wedding" i grinned. "but right now i need to pack" I got out my suitcase as Jay made a phonecall to Lola who would of course phone dexter. I began to pack all my belongings, my clothes, photos, my teddys, my shoes even my dvd player. Once i was all packed Jay slipped out the window but i took the door to exit my childhood home. I took one last look at it before walking with Jay to the tube.

Once we got there, we both stopped in our tracks as there was Lola with Baby lexi and a suitcase. Dexter however possessed no suitcase.

"Lola" I looked at her confused.

"I told her not to" Dexter said as he glaired at Lola.

"I thought if we are going to see you wed then i might as well get a vacation out of it. I told Pops that we were going away on a trip to scotland to celebrate your exams" Lola explained "And i wanted to bring Lexi, i can't stand to leave her"

"I suppose that wont be that bad" Jay shrugged as our train came to a stop and we all boarded onto the train. All four of us.

"yeah but we are not getting married till we are settled in" I told Jay before turning to Lola and Dexter "When we get there, we are going to find a B&B first. We will need a rest after the train ride and then look for jobs. B&Bs are not cheap and neither is a run away wedding"

"This is so exciting" Lola gushed as she pushed lexi in her pram. "This means i get a longer vaccation"

I smacked my face with my palm and shook my head at Lola. I couldn't deny it though, i was also excited but i couldn't help but think i was going to regret leaving my family. They had braught me up and i wasn't sure if this was a good or bad idea.

Lola was pushing baby lexi in her pram as she was being rather fussy. "Why scotland anyway"

Jay turned to look at me but i was too busy looking out the window to answer.

"Because Scotland's the same as london, terrible weather, they don't speak in a forign accent and no one would suspect us to go to scotland" Jay shrugged. Lola thought about that for a moment, he was right.

"Abs are you alright" Jay asked as he nudged her softly. I nodded as i looked outside as the train drove by my home. "Goodbye walford"


	3. Chapter 3

"Abs, Abs, we are here" I heard Jay shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and yawned. "What time is it"

Jay looked at his watch. "12"

I stood up, groggily and followed Jay out of the train, with our bags in hand. We met with Lola and Dexter who were already outside.

I turned to look at them. "How about you guys go and find a B&B and i will look for a job. We can meet up later"

Jay looked unsure until Lola said that she would go with me.

Jay kissed me "Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled as i watched the two boys disappear as they tried to find there way around glasgow.

"Job hunting time" Lola grinned as we began to walk around glasgow.

"Do you think i made a mistake" I asked Lola who was pushing baby lexi along the side walk. Lola turned to look at me. "Do you love him" I nodded "Then you have made the right choice"

I smiled as we both walked down the street. Lola noticed a sign and teared it down. "Job wanted"

I scanned the advertisment. Working in a cafe. I suppose i could work there, how different can it be from working in a restaurant. "I suppose i could work there" i heald the advertisment in my hand and walked into the cafe with my head heald high.

**25xxxhellokittyxxx96 **

**Jays pov**

I chucked all the bags on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. Me and Dexter had finally found a B&B after a terrible long walk and Abi had given me all the bags to carry, then again i did give dexter the heaviest bag.

Dexter looked tierd out as he put the bag onto the floor. Rubbing his swetty brow. "What on earth has she got in here" he grunted.

Abi was a mystery to me, i honestly didn't think she had this much stuff. "Look in it and find out" I suspected it to be shoes. Every girl has about 1000 pairs of shoes, right.

Dexter zipped open the pink suitcase and reavealed what was in side. "It's just a hundred pairs of shoes, why do girls have the urge to buy shoes, they only have two feet."

I decidded that me and Abi don't have secrets, so i decidded to have a look through her suitcase and unpack her stuff first, i'm not nosy or anything, just curious.

"She's a girl dex, girls are a complete mystery. Help me unpack Abis stuff first" i pulled out another suitcase and zipped it open.

"Jay" Dexter seemed to notice that i was handeling the suitcase that had Abis underwear in it.

"I'm her Fiance, i have seen all of this before" I told him as i emptied its contents on the floor. Dexter just shook his head and pulled out a bag that had Photos in it.

"Wait a minute, i havn't seen this before" I pulled out a red and Black corset. I didn't know Abi wore this stuff.

"Jay, seriously man. Put it in a drawer or something"

I picked up Abis underwear and put them in a drawer. After that suitcase was unpacked i pushed it under the bed then started on the other one while Dexter was placing the photoframes around the room or Abi and her family and of course Abi and me.

I hanged up Abis clothing in the wardrobe and once i took a good look at all the clothing hanged up, i realised that she seems to wear more pink, blue and cream colours. Well she is really girly.

The suitcase next was the trickier one. "Where am i going to put all these shoes" I asked dexter as i looked at the sandles, the flats, the trainers, ankle boots, small heels, tall boots, Pumps, Wedges and ugg boots that filled the suitcase. "Why cant girls have one of each, why do they constantly need to buy the same of the shoe they already have"

"I think it's to do with the colours" Dexter shrugged, he too was stumped and couldn't figure out what goes through girls heads when shopping.

I decidded to put some of them in the wardrobe, some ontop of the wardrobe and the rest under the bed. "There that should be it and i counted it dex, she has 40 pairs of shoes, not a 100" i honestly expected it to be more as well, but i'm thankful that it wasn't or we would be here for hours.

I then got started on a bag that i had been wondering what was in for hours. I emptied it, a small dvd player, make up bag and a dvd came out.

"She braught one dvd" Dexter raised his eyebrow as i looked at it oddly, a workout dvd. "It's a workout dvd"

"Why would she need a workout dvd" i asked. Dexter just raised his eyebrow at me like he was acussing me of saying something to abi that she didn't want to hear. "Have you insinuated that she's fat"

"NO" I didn't, no way would i say that, she's perfect.

"Because girls have funny brains, the minute you say theres something wrong with there appearence, then it's like world war three with the mascara brush"

I emptied the make up bag. I honestly don't understand why she wheres this stuff, she looks perfect without it. Dexter finished with the photos and walked over like he was mesmerized by the make up. "Right, is there any of this that she actually needs" i asked Dexter with curiousity, hoping Abi wasn't caking herself with make up because shes upset about her appearance.

"Foundation, girls have to have foundation so i think this stuff she needs" He put the foundation back into the make up bag. "That's the basics, um, concealer yeah that's a must too"

I looked at him, confused how he knows this stuff.

"Lets just say, my mum wanted a girl okay" Dexter said, i couldn't help but smirk at that as he waved the concealer pen about. "This is for bags under the eyes, i think and for spots" He placed it back into the make up bag and picked up another object. "Every girl has blusher in there bag, there's nothing unusual about this" he placed it back into the bag. "Moisturizer is a must too" again it went in the bag. "Lipstick, lipgloss, mascara and eyeliner. Not unusual" in the bag it went. "But, i never saw this in my mums bag" He picked up the last item. It had a pink lid but a clear body. Dexter was about to read it until:

"Why are you guys looking in my make up bag"

I jumped up and looked at Abi who had her arms crossed as her and lola looked at us with weird expressions.

"Are you gonna try it on dex" Lola laughed.

"Shut up, man" He dropped the object like it was hot lava.

"How did you find us, we were meant to meet up" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I tried calling you" Abi told me" so when you didnt pick up, we asked about. They said the nearest B&B is here. So why are you looking in my make up bag"

"We just wanted to see what you put on your face. You look better without make up on" I took her hands in mine and she smiled at me with her big brown eyes. "Really?"

"Really" i aggreed.

Abi bent down and picked up the object that dexter had thrown away and put it bag in the bag.

"Out of curiousity, what was the object that Dexter had in his hand"

"Brow and lash shaping gel" she told me. Me and Dexter just staired at eachother confused, girls shape there eyebrows now.

"Anyway, what's this" i heald up the dvd and Abis cheeks seemed to have gone a crimson colour.

"Abi" Lola was looking at Abi with a worried expression. This was serious, if Abi had not told Lola, those two were joint at the hip.

Abi looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm fat"

"No you're not, you're perfect" I told her as i took her hands in mine again.

"I'm not toned like Lola or skinny like lauren. I'm just Fat Abi"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're not fat Abi. You are at a healthy weight, you have curves and there's a bonus to not being skinny"

"Like what"

I grinned and looked at Lola who seemed to now be looking at her stomach and then at Abi. "Lola has a small chest"

"OH thanks alot Jay" Lola huffed as she sat on the bed.

Abi seemed to smile slightly at that but then got serious. "You have been looking at lolas chest"

Oh, i somehow knew this would back fire on me. "No, no i havn't. I just know that yours are bigger" i tried to save myself. Abi just smiled at my failed attempt. "You think i'm perfect"

"You're perfect to me" I told her, playing with the strand of her hair. "Plus if you were skinny, you wouldn't have me. I prefer blondes with curves"

Abi giggled as i played with her hair. "So you have a type"

"I do, you're my type" i leaned down and kissed her. Blonde hair, brown eyes, curvy. Abi Branning was definatly my type of woman.


End file.
